The present disclosure relates to estimating vehicle dimensions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to estimating vehicle dimension information from a photo or video feed.
In transportation applications, it is often required to estimate information related to a vehicle based upon an image or a video feed related to the vehicle. For example, tunnel control systems often measure the height of incoming vehicles to determine whether a vehicle is too tall for a specific tunnel. However, these systems typically use a stationary sensor positioned at a specific height. Thus, when an object passes in front of the sensor, the sensor can quickly determine that the object is oversized and therefore is not permitted to use the tunnel. In another example, vehicle dimension information can be used for parking applications where the dimension information can be used to guide a driver to a parking space that is suitably sized for the vehicle.
Similar identification systems are used for toll systems where the license plate of a vehicle is imaged and the license plate number is extracted or otherwise read from the image for verification or billing purposes. Additionally, systems are used at toll booths to determine the weight of a vehicle and the number of axles the vehicle has, each of which can impact tolls. However, none of the existing measurement systems accurately determine the overall size dimensions of a moving vehicle.